Voicebank Downloads
KAI KIM & KaiKai Kim ACT1. CV KAI KIM & KaiKai Kim ACT2. VCV Yuett Egao & Youe Egao ACT1 KUBI SHUNE & MEGAne ACT1 KUBIKO SHUNE & NE ACT1 Please read the Voce configuration section before downloading the voicebanks. Thank you for understanding and supporting the YuKaiLoids. KAI KIM Voice Configuration Kai's voice is not by default, to get Kai's voice you will need to change the genderfactor with +19 or +20, depending on how you want him and what suits the song. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. Currently only in BETA. He lacks some syllables but works with most japanese songs. CV Please read the info above ^ before downloading the BETA voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?560m41zn6a22r19 VCV Please read the info above ^ before downloading the BETA voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?qdcmzruqnk36o4e KAIKAI KIM Voice Configuration KaiKai's voice is the default voicebank voice. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. Currently only in BETA. She lacks some syllables but works with most japanese songs. ACT1. CV Please read the info above ^ before downloading the BETA voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?560m41zn6a22r19 ACT2. VCV Please read the info above ^ before downloading the BETA voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?qdcmzruqnk36o4e YUETT EGAO Voice Configuration Yuett's voice is by default, and can be genderfactored with up to g+5. Her voice isn't very pitched up. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. She lacks some japanese sounds but usually works with most japanese songs. The 'beta' name for the VB has been scratched and it is now the ACT 1. ACT 1 Please read the info above ^ before downloading the ACT1 voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?cm6o35uqme22z2p YOUE EGAO Voice Configuration Youe's voice is by default, and can be genderfactored with down to g+10. His voice isn't often dark. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. He lacks some japanese sounds but usually works with most japanese songs. The 'beta' name for the VB has been scratched and it is now the ACT 1. ACT 1 Please read the info above ^ before downloading the ACT1 voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?cm6o35uqme22z2p KUBI SHUNE Voice Configuration His voice isn't very dark so if you want, you could use the following flags. Proper flags for KUBI is g+4 to get to his default voice. Keep in mind he isn't supposed to sound very deep. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. He lacks some syllables but works with most japanese songs. ACT1 Please read the info above ^ before downloading the voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?9mlg09f0t4sdhq6 Comes as a double pack, together with MEGAne's VB. KUBIKO SHUNE VoiceConfiguration KUBIKO isn't by default, if you want to use her, you need to use the following flags, Proper flags for KUBIKO is g-19. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. She lacks some syllables but works with most japanese songs. ACT1 Please read the info above ^ before downloading the voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?9mlg09f0t4sdhq6 This is a double pack, and includes both MEGAne & KUBI SHUNE's VB. MEGAne Voice Configuration Use something around g+23 for MEGAne, since he is not by default. You can use something slightly darker, as long as he still sounds like himself and doesn't whistle. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. He lacks some syllables but works with most japanese songs. ACT1 Please read the info above ^ before downloading the voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?9mlg09f0t4sdhq6 Comes as a double pack, together with KUBI SHUNE's VB. NE Voice Configuration NE isn't by default, so you will need to add g-11 to get her. We usually often add the c- and y-flags to make them sound clearer. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. She lacks some syllables but works with most japanese songs. ACT1 Please read the info above ^ before downloading the voicebank. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?9mlg09f0t4sdhq6 This is a double pack, and includes both MEGAne & KUBI SHUNE's VB. Usage clause *We would love to see any finished work of yours. *You are allowed to use the YuKai's freely. *However you are not allowed to pitch their voices and claim them as your own. *Please stay within the ranges we have provided in the "Voice Configuration" section. *Do not change their design unless it's just clothes for a certain song. *If you wish to RolePlay as any of the characters please contact either KaiSuki or nekodoru first.